criminal_case_fanonfandomcom-20200224-history
Home Is Where The Heart Isn't
This is the second case of Shady Hills and Torn Valley. Plot After the close of the last case.Chief Bel assigns you with Amanda Wilkins and orders you to patrol an abandoned apartments.There they find the dead body of Mickey Copperfield,stabbed by heels.Amanda and the player meets up again with Amber Wright who was caught playing with fire.In the end, Indie Copperfield was incriminated to be the killer.Indie denies it at first and admits that she killed her own brother because her brother caught her drug trafficking.For drug traficking and the murder of Mickey,Indie was sentenced to 25 years in jail Post-investigation,the team arrests Amber after finding a photo of her taking drugs.But she was eventually bailed by Harmon Snee.Aridella was also interrogated after finding a scandal involving her in a year old newspaper.Chief Bel then asks the team to be extra careful due to these events Victim *Mickey Copperfield(Found stabbed with heels) Weapon *High Heels Killer *Indie Copperfield Suspects *Indie Copperfield-The victim's sister-wears heels,6'0 feet tall,drinks peppermint tea,uses mouth spray and is a female *Aridella Point-Former Model-wears heels,drinks peppermint tea,uses mouth spray and is a female *Harmon Snee-Stockmarketer-drinks peppermint tea,uses mouth spray,6'0 feet tall *Amber Wright-Heiress-wears heels,6'0 feet tall,drinks peppermint tea and is a female *Frederick Snow-Former resident-6'0 feet tall and uses mouth spray Killer Profile *Killer wears heels *Killer is 6'0 feet tall *Killer drinks peppermint tea *Killer uses mouthspray *Killer is female Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Apartment(Clues:Victim's Body,Broken Heel;New Suspect:Indie Copperfield) *Autopsy Victim's Body(Killer wears heels) *Examine Broken Heel(Blood) *Analyze Blood(New Suspect:Aridella Point) *Ask Aridella about her heels *Inform Indie about her brother's death(New Crime Scene:Victim's Street) *Investigate Victim's Street(Clues:Trash Can,Faded Manuscript) *Examine Trash Can(Locked CCTV) *Examine Locked CCTV(CCTV) *Analyze CCTV(Killer is 6'0 feet tall) *Ezamine Faded Manuscript *Ask Indie about her brother's work(Indie wears heels) *Next Chapter(1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Burnt Apartment(Available from start;Clue:Broken Metal Pieces) *Ask Amber why she's burning the building(Avail. from start;Amber wears heels;New Crime Scene:Shady Streets) *Examine Broken Pieces(Apartment Number) *Analyze Apartment Number(Killer drinks peppermint tea and uses mouth spray;Indie uses mouthspray) *Investigate Shady Streets(Clues:Locked Tablet,Faded Newspaper,GPS Tracker) *Analyze GPS Tracker(New Suspect:Harmon Snee) *Ask Harmon about tracking the victim *Examine Locked Tablet *Analyze Tablet *Grill Indie about drug usage *Examine Faded Newspaper(New Suspect:Frederick Snow) *Quiz Frederick about the article(Frederick uses mouthspray) *Next Chapter(0 stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Streetlights(Available from start;Clues:Victim's Card Key,Locked Briefcase) *See if Harmon can disclose some evidence(Available from start;Harmon and Indie drinks peppermint tea and Harmon uses mouthspray) *Examine Victim's Card Key(New Crime Scene:Victim's Study) *Examine Locked Briefcase *Ask Amber about her message in the briefcase(Amber and Aridella drinks peppermint tea) *Investigate Victim's Study(Pile of Clothes) *Ask Aridella of her presence in the study(Aridella uses mouthspray and wears heels) *Examine Pile of Clothes(Broken Shoes) *Analyze Broken Shoes(Killer is female) *Arrest Killer(1 star) *To The Open Road 2(2 stars) To The Open Road 2 *Investigate Streetlights(Available from start;Faded Newspaper) *Examine Faded Newspaper *Examine Model(Result:Aridella Point) *Ask Aridella about the drug scandal *Investigate Victim's Study(Clues:Torn Photo,Cocaine Mirror) *Examine Torn Photo *Grill Amber about the photo(1000 Coins) *Examine Cocaine Mirror *Analyze Set of Fingerprints *Talk to Indie about her brother's drug usage(Travel Cap) *Check up on Frederick(Available from start) *Investigate Burnt Apartment(Clues:Locked Tablet) *Examine Locked Tablet(Tablet) *Analyze Tablet *Ask Harmon about shutting down Frederick's apartment *Talk to Frederick(Burger) *Next Case(1 Star) Category:Cases